


Not Such A Stupid Idea After All

by alltimecarol



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecarol/pseuds/alltimecarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys lose a bet against Mark and they have to be handcuffed together for 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such A Stupid Idea After All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is actually the first fanfiction I've ever written so it may not be that good. I hope you enjoy it tho.

This was a stupid idea from the beginning, Josh knows that and he's certain that Tyler knows it, too, because seriously, you never make a bet against Mark Eshleman, you're just bound to lose.

"Why did we agree to this again?" Josh whispers to Tyler.

"Because we're very stupid," he answers sighing.

In that moment, Mark enters the room with a pair of handcuffs.

Ben raises and eyebrow and says, "kinky."

"Shut up, Ben," Josh mutters.

"Okay you guys, 24 hours. I'll be counting," Mark says. Tyler groans.

"Let's just get this over with," Josh says, resigned to his fate.

Mark smirks and handcuffs Tyler and Josh together. The fucker is enjoying this way too much.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Tyler accuses.

"Oh, you bet I am," he smiles.

-

That's how they end up handcuffed for a whole day together and it is a lot harder than it seems, usually they're very coordinated together musically and people have told them they even mirror each other sometimes, but being handcuffed is on a whole new level.

"Josh, I have to pee," Tyler says urgently.

"Okay, um. I'll just close my eyes?" He says and it sounds more like a question, but Tyler nods nonetheless.

So they walk to the bathroom, side by side and they realize that the small room is definitely not made for two people. Josh and Tyler end up squashed again each other, face to face.

"Erhm, pee," Tyler murmurs.

"Right, pee," he closes his eyes and puts his free hand over his face, just to assure Tyler even more. He hears Tyler chuckle just a bit, but what follows has to be the most awkward moment between them. Josh never thought he would ever have to hear Tyler peeing and the fact that his left hand was handcuffed to the other boy's right hand made the whole thing worse.

After what seems like hours of uncomfortableness he hears Tyler washing his free hand, so he assumes it's safe to open his eyes and they end up face to face again.

"That was weird," Tyler laughs and Josh feels relieved that at least he's taking this with humor.

"Yup," he agrees and then laughs, too.

"We should probably get out," Tyler says after a few minutes of them just staring at each other. 

"Yeah," 

They exit the bathroom just in time to see Mark passing by and he stops just to quirk an eyebrow at them. The fucker.

"Shut up," Tyler murmurs shyly.

"I didn't say anything," Mark holds up his hands defensively.

"How many hours do we have left?" Josh asks.

Mark checks his clock and smiles.

"Twenty two hours," the boys groan in unison.

-

"You know, we should totally plan revenge," Tyler says thoughtfully.

They're sitting on the couch that's on the back of the bus, trying to make time pass by faster. It's not been working so far.

"Of course we do," Josh agrees, then adds, "but it's Mark we're talking about here,"

Tyler sighs and rests his head on Josh's shoulder and he has the sudden urge to kiss the top of the boy's head.

"Thank God we don't have a concert tonight," Josh says.

"Yeah, can you imagine having to play while we're handcuffed together?" Tyler laughs.

Comfortable silence falls between them. They've been best friends long enough to not have to fill in every silence, which comes in handy when they have to spend every minute together for the next 22 hours. 

Josh doesn't realize when Tyler falls asleep and he thinks that he could use some rest, too, but they're not in the best position and he figures that their neck will start protesting soon.

"Hey, Ty," he shakes him a little.

"Mm? Sleep," he mumbles.

"I know, but don't you think it's better if we go to the bunks?" Tyler chuckles and maybe that sounded different in his head.

"'Kay."

They stumble to the bunk area of the bus and decide that it will be easier to sleep in Tyler's bunk because it's in the middle.

These are definitely not made for more that one person so -once again- they end up squashed against each other. It's not like they've never had to share a bed before, but it's been a long time since then and for some reason this feels more... Intimate.

Tyler starts blushing at their proximity and hopes that Josh doesn't notice, but he does and feels a rush of blood go to his own cheeks. He decides that it's better if they're not facing each other so he turns around and his back presses against Tyler's front but Tyler's arm is killing him so he wraps it around Josh's middle.

They fall asleep like that, spooning. But that's totally normal, of course it is, they're just that close. What wasn't normal though, were the butterflies they both felt at that moment.

-

Josh and Tyler wake up two hours later to Mark opening the bunk curtain to announce that they're at a rest stop.

Josh stirs and nuzzles closer to the sleeping figure of his best friend but wakes up completely when he feels a flash at the back of his eyes.

"What the fuck," he hears Tyler say.

"Mark, did you just take a picture of us?" Josh questions.

"This is great blackmail material," he's smirking and Josh wants to punch it off him.

"Rude." Tyler murmurs.

"Ty, I'm hungry," Josh announces.

"J, I'm comfy," he protests.

"You guys have been hermits for the past couple hours, don't be lazy and go buy some yoohoo or something," Mark says, and why is he still here?

"Fuck you," Tyler says.

"C'mon, Ty. Yoohoo," Josh tries to convince him.

"Okay," he gives in. "But you pay,"

-

The rest stop was oddly full and they hadn't realized how weird they must look. Two boys handcuffed to each other isn't exactly something you see everyday.

"Well, this is odd," Tyler tells Josh when he notices the strange look people are giving them.

"Just ignore them," he says. Josh knows how self-conscious Tyler can be sometimes. He squeezes his hand in what hopes is a reassuring manner, but Tyler doesn't let go, so they just end up holding hands. Yup, totally normal.

-

They survive the rest shop and buy yoohoo and junk food and decide to have a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon.

But Josh just can't focus on the movie, he's so distracted by Tyler, he can't stop looking at him. His stomach does something weird and he kind of really wants to kiss him right now.

"I kind of really want to kiss you right now," Josh says and he wants to slap himself for saying that out loud.

Tyler looks up at him, surprised. And there goes their friendship.

But then, he smiles.

"I kind of really want to kiss you, too." Tyler says sheepishly. Did Josh hear that right?

"Wait, really?" He asks incredulously. Tyler nods.

They just kinda stay there, trying to precess this whole thing. It was new to both of them, of course they love each other, but neither of them ever thought their feelings would develop to something much deeper.

Finally, Josh takes the lead and starts to lean in just a tiny bit, not wanting to pressure Tyler into anything, but the younger closes the gap immediately and suddenly everything feels like it's falling in place.

Their lips fit perfectly together and when Tyler opens his mouth just a little Josh takes the opportunity to push his tongue in. His body shivers when he hears the little moan startled out of Tyler's mouth. Suddenly, the kiss turns way more passionate than any of them thought it would, Josh had his free hand cupping Tyler's cheek and Tyler's hand was tangled in Josh's messy pink hair.

They don't really know how long they've been kissing, but they have to breath at some point, so they break apart, their foreheads touching.

"Wow," Tyler says.

"Yeah, wow," Josh agrees.

-

"Why are you smiling so much?" Mark asks. "It's creeping me out," he adds.

"What? We can't be happy now?" Tyler frowns but goes back to smiling immediately.

"You're handcuffed together! You should be annoyed, not happy," Mark says. His plan is backfiring.

"We could never be annoyed with each other," Josh smiles. Mark scrunches up his nose.

"What's going on with you two?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just enjoying each other's company," Tyler goes to kiss Josh's cheek but he moves his head and ends up kissing him on the lips. Mark groans.

"I should've predicted this," he murmurs.

"Thanks to you, we're now officially together," Josh announces smiling, his head now on Tyler's shoulder, their handcuffed hands entwined.

"Finally," Mark says. "I'm happy for you and everything, but please don't have sex when we're on the bus," he says scrunching up his nose. Tyler gets all red.

"Can't promise anything," Josh teases and Tyler gets even more red.

-

They wake up the next morning pressed against each other, Tyler's head resting on Josh's chest.

"Morning," Josh says.

"Morning," Tyler kisses him. They've been doing that a lot recently. It's awesome.

"I think it's time we get these off," Tyler points at the handcuffs.

"Yeah,"

They get out of the bunk to go wake Mark up, but he was already awake eating a Pop Tart on the small kitchen.

"It's been 24 hours," Tyler announces to him. "Please let us be free,"

"Thought you enjoyed each other's company," Mark smirks.

"Yes, but there's a lot of things we can't do with just one hand," Josh says.

"Fine, here," Mark gets out a key and unlocks the handcuffs. Their hands were all sweaty and surprisingly tired.

"Finally!" Tyler exclaims. "Now I can do this," he says as he puts his arms around Josh's shoulders and then entwines his hands in his hair.

"And I can do this," Josh says, putting his arms around Tyler's waist and pulling him closer to him until they're pressed together and kissing each other.

"C'mon you guys!" Mark says in a disgusted tone. "No PDA in front of me, please."

Ben enters the room and says. "Finally," and probably takes a picture, Josh's not sure, he's too into kissing Tyler, which may or may not be his new favorite activity.

Maybe this wasn't such a stupid idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of proud of it? Idk. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> I suck at endings and titles man.
> 
> If you want you can send me prompts here: aim-your-arrows-high.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Also please tell me if there are any mistakes in this because I'm Chilean so English is not my first language.


End file.
